Stormy Night in Singapore
by LilMissLibra
Summary: Norway and Iceland get stranded on the way to a meeting, and a storm brings back some old memories. One-shot for the Whale Pair Fest on Livejournal


Norway loved storms for a variety of reasons. First, he loved the sound of rain. Second, a good storm always made him feel renewed. And third—

He heard a pitter-pattering of little feet over the sound of the rain. He sat up in bed and smiled to himself, knowing what was coming before he heard the tiny voice call out.

"_Stóri bróðir_?"

"Come here, _lillebror_," he called out gently. His precious little brother stepped closer to his bed, looked scared. The Norwegian's heart hurt, and he patted the child on his messy head. "Island, how many times do I have to tell you that storms are nothing to be afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," replied the little nation stubbornly, but the tears in his eyes told his brother otherwise. "I just thought you might be scared, so I came to protect you." Norway's heart lifted, and he smiled warmly down at the child.

"I'm glad you came. You should sleep with me tonight, in case I get scared again." Lightning flashed, and little Iceland quickly scrambled up onto Norway's bed and huddled under the covers. Norway wrapped him up in a tight hug and planted a quick kiss on the top of his silvery hair. "I feel better already."

"Me, too, _stóri bróðir._"

"Nore, Nore, wake up!"

Norway opened his eyes to see his little brother at the end of his bed. He was not so little anymore, though…

"What's wrong, Ice?" he asked sleepily. The younger Nordic squinted at him. Lightning flashed outside the window, and Iceland jumped.

Ah, yes. They were en route to the world meeting in Australia together, and their second flight had been cancelled. Since they were stranded in Singapore for the night, they had decided to get a hotel room.

"Island, how many times do I have to tell you that storms are nothing to be afraid of?" Norway said, smirking slightly. His little brother looked cute in his frightened state, and it was hard for Norway not to grab him and hug him tightly. He didn't think that would be welcomed, though.

Thunder crashed loudly, and Norway thought he heard his little brother whimper slightly. He pulled back his covers, allowing the younger to crawl into bed next to him.

"I would be fine, if I was at home," grumbled Iceland as Norway wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Why are you so afraid of storms?" Norway asked gently.

"I don't know," Iceland mumbled into his brother's chest, snuggling into the covers. "I try to imagine the thunder and lightning as Thor and Mjölnir, like you used to tell me, but it doesn't make me feel better." Norway patted the Icelander on the head.

"It's a good thing you've got me around. Of course, you can't just crawl into my bed and expect to stay here for free."

"What do you…?" Realization spread across the boy's face when he saw his older brother's smirk. "Oh, no. I'm not going to!"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Don't wanna."

"Say it."

"I won't!"

Norway chuckled lightly at the bright red blush forming on Iceland's face. He placed a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead then gave him a push out of the bed. He fell onto the floor with a thump as thunder growled outside.

"Noregur!" he shouted, standing up and looking at his brother, who was now taking up the entire bed.

"You have your own bed. Use it." The Norwegian looked up at him expectantly.

"You know I…_ St-stóri bróðir_, please let me sleep with you." The red blush turned into a deeper scarlet color, and Norway gave one of his rare smiles.

"Come on, _lillebror_," he said, pulling the covers back and making room for the younger Nordic.

Iceland quickly jumped into the bed and again snuggled into the covers. Norway wrapped both arms around his brother and kissed him on the cheek. Iceland turned his head to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that this happened," he mumbled. Norway laughed, knowing he wouldn't share this moment with another soul.

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, but Iceland slept better than he had in months.


End file.
